Les 5 sens
by Niny67
Summary: La vue,L'ouïe,L'odorat,Le toucher et le goût. Cinq sens auxquelles nos héros vont être confrontés.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Les 5 sens.

**Résumé : **_La vue,L'ouïe,L'odorat,Le toucher et le goût. Cinq sens auxquelles nos héros vont être confrontés._

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et oui même si je le voudrais mais bon ! **_L'italique sert pour les pensées, L'italique entre ° _est ma pensée à moi... Voilà que dire de plus à part Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**Autres : **_Je recherche une bêta, parce que mes fautes d'orthographes sont je crois nombreuses, alors toutes personnes qui serait intéréssés faite moi signe !_

_

* * *

_

_La vue-_** ou ton corps me fait envie**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient partit pour près-au-lard sauf deux qui était collés avec un professeur de potion plus que gavé d'avoir toujours ces deux jeunes gens qui depuis bientôt 6 ans faisait leurs petite guerre à 3 gallions 50 sans cesse. Excédé le professeur Snape les avait laissé, seul tous les deux pour ranger toute la salle de cour et sans magie.

Le professeur venait à peine de quitter la salle que déjà les insultes valsaient. Privé de baguette ils n'avaient que la parole pour blesser l'autre, mais rien n'y fait chacun répliquait balançant toute sorte de rumeurs sur l'autre. ° _Pour le bien de notre cerveau je ne diffuserais pas cette scène °_

Très vite le brun n'y prêtait plus attention et continuait à passer le balai sous le regard de Drago qui depuis le début regardait Harry faire tous le travail et s'était gentille-ment assis sur une chaise en attendant qu'il finisse.

Il contemplait les formes que le brun avait acquis depuis 6 ans. Il n'était plus le garçon maigrichon avec des habits trop grands pour lui, des lunettes grosse et affreuse ° _Tous comme celles de mimi geignarde ° _, ses cheveux jamais coiffés. Il était devenu un de plus beau mâles de Poudlard, un sex-symbol dans un corps de rêve musclé par tant d'effort lors des matchs ainsi que entrainement de Quidditch , ses habits lui allaientt à merveille ses chemises qui a demi rentrées dans son pantalon et à moitié déboutonné l'embellissait, ses lunettes, elles, avaient fais place à des lentilles que personne ne pouvait distinguer, ses yeux vert émeraude en charmaient plus d'un ou d'une. Et ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux , ils n'était pas coiffés mais avait un effet de Je-sort-d'une-nuit-bestiale-mais-je-suis-toujours-sexy °_ Bah ouais un Potter est toujours sexy sous n'importe qu'elle forme ! °_

Et sa le blond l'avait bien remarqué, pour la première fois Potter lui faisait envie, il avait envie de le toucher, le sentir, le gouter peu importe le pris mais pour le moment il se contentait de mater. Mater comme un adolescent en manque, de toute façon c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Harry venait de se pencher pour ramasser la saleté et le regard de Drago s'accrocha sur le fessier du survivant , si bien moulé par ce Jeans taille basse, il était tenté de toucher, il allait même le faire mais le brun se redressa et se retourna pour fixer les orbes grises encore écartées du blond.

**- Qu'est ce que ta Malfoy tu veux ma photo ? **Demanda Harry avec un air de Je-sais-que-je-suis-beau-mais-faut-pas-abuser

**- Gné ?**

**- Ta perdu ta langue fourchu Blondasse ? **

Drago encore éblouit par la vue du corps de Harry réussi à peine à reprendre ses esprit.

**- Ma langue n'est pas fourchu **_mais si tu savait ce que je rêve de te faire avec..._**et je ne veux en aucun ta photo Potter ! Non mais tu ma pris pour une de t'es groupies ?**

**- Oh j'ai vexé Monsieur...Et je n'est pas de groupies !**

**- Oui allez cause toujours tu m'intéresse ! Fini de travailler !**

**- Non ! **Hurla Harry en jetant son balai contre le mur

**- Mais ta un sacré problème Potter !**

Le brun ne répondit pas et pris place en face de Drago puis arrêta toute activités le fixant comme toujours droit dans les yeux. Plus il le fixait plus son regard descendait vers le bas de son corps. Il venait de se poser sur son torse. Son torse que Harry avait imaginé plus d'une fois dans ses rêves léché par sa langue parcourant ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Son nombril ou il rêver de glisser sa langue pour imiter l'acte sexuel qui le ferait jouir. Puis arriva le moment ou ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe. Le sexe que Harry voulait dans sa bouche, son intimité.

Il remonta sur sa bouche qui était d'une couleur rosé et donnait envie de la mordre , la sucer et la léchait. La langue du blond glissa et retourna dans sa bouche, cette scène fit un drôle d'effet à Harry qui sentait le désir monter en lui et se mordit la lèvre avec une telle puissance pour ne pas gémir qu'un filet de sang s'en échappa.

A son tour sa langue effleura sa bouche et il lécha le sang qui coulait. Le blond était comme hypnotisé et Harry ne remarquer rien il ne penser qu'a tous ce qu'il aimerait faire subir à Malfoy.

Quand le blond sortit enfin de ses pensées et qu'il voulu articuler une phrase mais le professeur Snape déboula dans la salle de classe plus que en colère.

**- Potter ! Malfoy ! Puisque que vous n'êtes pas décidés à travailler vous reviendraient pendant une semaine nettoyer chaque parcelles de cette salle !**

Le brun se leva et sortit de la salle en jetant un dernier regard à Draco qui était surpris que son parrain le punisse lui Draco Malfoy prince de Serpentard et fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort .

Après de longue minute de discutions pour échapper à la corvée, le professeur refusa de le dispensé et Drago sortit de la salle en trombe avec une phrase habituelle à nos oreilles :

**- Mon père va en entendre parler !**

**

* * *

**

**Premier chapitre court je l'avoue , je n'est pas l'habitude d'écrire des pages et des pages mais ont fait avec (: J'espère qu'il vous à plut ! J'attends un maximum de reviews avant de poster le deuxième chapitre alors à vos claviers !**

**Vous avez remarqués le bug de cerveau de Drago ? Ça c'est l'effet d'un **_Sexy Harry !_

_Ps : Je pence poster la suite dans une à deux semaines ( ou moins tous depent des reviews ) ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Les 5 sens.

**Résumé : **_La vue, L'ouïe, L'odorat, Le toucher et le goût. Cinq sens auxquelles nos héros vont être confrontés._

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et oui même si je le voudrais mais bon ! **_L'italique sert pour les pensées, L'italique entre ° _est ma pensée à moi... Voilà que dire de plus à part Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**Autres : **_Je recherche une bêta parce que mes fautes d'orthographes sont je crois nombreuses, alors toutes personnes intéressé faite moi signe !_

* * *

_L'ouïe_** – ou je veux t'entendre gémir**

_**Le lendemain – **__Grande Salle_

Ce matin là Draco n'était pas d'humeur, pour la première fois il ne se souciait pas de l'image qu'il renvoyait au autre. Il était bien habillé comme tous les jours mais son visage était marqué par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, deux grosses cernes sous ses yeux que tout le monde avait bien remarqué. Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffé, plaqué sans une mèches de travers étaient plutôt à la façon Potter.

Personne n'avait osé lui faire la remarque sauf peut être un brun Italien qui lui n'avait pas peur des Malfoy.

**- Draco ?**

**- Quoi ! **Répondis le blond en fixant un Griffondor à la table d'en face.

**- Du calme vieux ! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ce matin ?**

**- Oui je me suis regardé dans un miroir mais j'ai passé une horrible nuit ! **Hurla t il presque en se levant brusquement et quittant la salle

Harry qui avait observait toute la scène prit un malin plaisir à se foutre de Malfoy mais pourtant il partit à son tour pour le rattraper, sous le regard de tous le monde qui pensaient qu'ils allaient encore se battre et ne se souciaient plus d'eux.

Le blond marchait à une vitesse surprenante dans les couloirs, passant dans tous les recoins possible pour enfin atteindre les cachots, Harry qui en bon sportif courait après Draco le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle commune des vert et argent et l'attrapa par le bras.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Malfoy ?**

**- Depuis quand tu te souci de moi le balafré ?**

**- Environ 1 jour 2heure et 15 minutes. **Rajouta t il en regardant sa montre

- **Tu te trouve marrant Potter ?**

Il lâcha le bras de Malfoy qui faillit articuler un merci mais ne fut pas entendu. Harry s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser contre celui ci en attendant la réponse de Draco. Lui regardait Harry faire et se dit qu'il devait peut être lui expliquer mais comment sans que Potter raconte tous à ses amis.

**- Alors Draco ?**

**- Promet moi de...**_il m'a appelé Draco pourquoi il fait çà ? Pourquoi il joue avec moi… _**Promet moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire ou sinon je risquerais de te jeter un impardonnable. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des confidences et encore moins à mes ennemis.**

**- Je te le promets. Répondis** le brun en tendant sa main au blond qui la serra. ° _Il lui a enfin rendu ! Yeaaah ! °_

Le blond pris une grande respiration et ramena ses jambes vers son torse tous en y posant ses mains sous le regard de Harry.

**- Le problème Potter, c'est que je rêve de toi plusieurs nuits depuis maintenant 1 mois...**

**- Ou est le problème ?**

**- Ou est le problème ! Le problème c'est que dans mes rêves je te fais toutes sortes de choses que je pense tu ne t'imagine même pas faire avec ton pire ennemi, et tu gémis, gémis sans cesse à chaque coup de butoir que je te donne, j'ai encore t'es cris dans ma tête et cette nuit j'ai du...Non oublie, Potter sort de ma tête merde ! Explique-moi pourquoi je rêve que je baise avec toi alors que tu es mon pire ennemi !**

Le brun avait écouté tous ce que Draco disait mais s'était crispé, ce que le blond ne savait pas c'est que lui aussi chaque nuit rêvait de Draco le pénétrant le faisant gémir. Il avait tellement étais excité par ce rêve qu'il avait du finir son rêve en accomplissant son travail manuel.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et y murmura quelque chose.

**- Tu n'es pas seul...**

Malfoy déglutit et se retourna vers la voix de Potter qui avait maintenant son visage plus qu'a quelques centimètre du sien, il sentait sa respiration chaude sur sa bouche et à nouveau le brun rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

**- Je rêve de toi Malfoy. Ta Némésis rêve de toi le pénétrant chaque soir et à chaque coup de butoir que tu lui donne il se cambre et gémit de plaisir.**

Les paroles d'Harry susurraient à son oreille excitée petit à petit le blond qui recula un peu son visage. Il se releva et rajusta ses habits avant de fixer Harry.

**- C'est tous simplement physiquement et chimiquement impossible ! Serpentard Et Griffondor ne font pas bon ménage ! **Le blond repris son air hautain et murmura le mot de passe de sa maison avant de disparaît derrière un immense serpent.

_Et Blaise et Ron c'est un bon ménage ! Alors pourquoi pas nous…_Pensa Harry

Le Griffondor se leva à son tour et partit en direction de sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer avec _Draco_...

Draco avait traversé la salle commune et était à présent sur son lit.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dit que Serpentard et Griffondors ne faisaient pas bon ménage ! Quel idiot dire çà à quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui de plus est un Griffondor, non attendez stop quoi moi Draco Malfoy j'aime Harry Potter ? Impossible…Un Malfoy n'aime pas._

Après plusieurs minutes le blond s'endormis et comme tout les soirs rêva de sa sois disant Némésis…

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire ! Vous en avez pensés quoi ? Ils se rapprochent nos deux héros … Prochain chapitre **_L'odorat !_

**A bientôt n'oubliez pas les reviews sil vous plait. J'ai besoin de ça pour continuer mon histoire ^^ !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Les 5 sens.

**Résumé : **_La vue, L'ouïe, L'odorat, Le toucher et le goût. Cinq sens auxquelles nos héros vont être confrontés._

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et oui même si je le voudrais mais bon ! **_L'italique sert pour les pensées, L'italique entre ° _est ma pensée à moi... Voilà que dire de plus à part Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**Autres : Merci à tout ceux qui postent des reviews anonyme et ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris !**

**

* * *

**

_L'odorat – _**ou ton parfum m'enivre**

_Le lendemain_ – _**Chambre de préfet**_ _**Draco Malfoy**_

Le blond se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme grâce à la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé. Potter hantait ses nuits. Déjà trois jours ou dans ses rêves il faisait toute sorte de chose à Harry. Sans était trop ce soir il prendrait une potion de sommeil.

_Harry qu'est ce que tu ma fait…_

Il se leva difficilement et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour refroidir son corps encore chaud de cette nuit. Le jet d'eau coulait à flot laissant glisser sur ses muscles fin les fines gouttelettes. Tout en se massant le torse il ne put s'empêcher de se demandait ce que Harry faisait en ce moment…Peut être était-il comme lui sous la douche à penser à lui ou bien était-il avec ses amis ? Le blond opta pour la première suggestion et imagina un Harry nu sous la douche savonnant sensuellement son corps musclé et bronzé.

Draco sentit son bas ventre se réveiller, l'affut de sang dressant de plus en plus sa verge. Il laissa descendre sa main jusqu'à son membre dur et fit des mouvements de va et vient. Il pensait à Potter. Il se caressait en pensant à Harry Potter. Il se dégoutait mais il ne se contrôlait plus, Harry était définitivement bandant et trop excitant pour lui.

Au bord de la jouissance, il se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer ses cris _Harry…_ et se libera dans sa main. Il la fixa comme si elle était souillée et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi…Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux mais il refusa de les laissaient couler. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Draco Malfoy aimait Harry Potter. Un Malfoy pouvait donc aimer…

_Dortoir des Garçons – __**Griffondors**_

- **Hey Harry lève toi on va être en retard ! Rogue va encore nous enlever des points.**

_- Il me saoule celui la ! _**Hmm…Partaient sans moi j'arrive.**

Ses camarades sortirent pendant qu'Harry émergeait de son sommeil. Quand il se décida enfin à se lever, il lui semblait que son caleçon était comme mouillé, il souleva la couverture et retrouva son boxer normalement noir taché de blanc, une seule chose traversa son esprit, il avait encore une fois rêvé de Draco.

_Draco qu'est ce que tu ma fait…_

Il se leva de son lit et se doucha rapidement puis couru à toute vitesse vers son cour de Potion.

Quand il arriva devant la porte il se stoppa voyant Draco au loin arriver. _Draco en retard ? Il ya un truc qui va pas la._ C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard au cours de son parrain. Ils passèrent ensemble la porte, le professeur Rogue leur ôta chacun 50 points. _Un de plus un de moins…_pensa Harry. Ils jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil à la salle et plus aucune place de libre à part deux cote à cote. Chacun regarda l'autre un long moment et quand Rogue les rappela à l'ordre ils s'assaillirent en silence.

Il devait préparer une Potion et comme à son habitude le blond faisait tout, tout seul. Quand Harry voulut regarder dans le chaudron il approcha sa tête de Draco et la laissa posée sur l'épaule du blond qui ne réagit pas._ A quoi joue Harry ? _ Le brun huma le parfum menthe de Draco qui réveilla ses sens, sa respiration se fit plus intense et le blond put sentir le souffle chaud d'Harry dans son coup lui donnant des frissons. _Humm si il savait comment j'aimerais sentir se souffle la autre par que dans mon coup…_

- **Harry…tu devrais enlever ta tête si quelqu'un nous voit je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.**

- **Tu sens tellement bon Draco**…_La menthe fraiche…Le mâle…_

- **Enlève ta tête Rogue approche. **_Et merde !_ **Pour te faire plaisir à la fin du cours attends moi discrètement j'aurais quelque chose pour toi.**

Harry obéit et ôta sa tête de l'épaule du blond. La fin du cours se passa en silence sous les yeux de tous les autres élèves surpris qu'aucune bagarre n'ait eu lieu entre Harry et Draco.

La fin du cours sonna et Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il les retrouverait plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard le blond le rejoignit et l'entraina dans un coin à part.

- **Tu aime mon odeur n'est ce pas ?**

_- Je réponds quoi la ? _**Ou…Ouii…**

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière et laissa sa robe de sorcier tomber à terre pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le brun fixait Draco bouche bée savourant ce spectacle que lui offrait le blond. A chaque bout de peaux révélées Harry se lécha les lèvres et son érection naissante augmentée. _S'il continue je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus !_

Quand il ne reste plus aucun bouton le blond enleva sa chemise la donna à Harry puis remis sa robe.

- **Tu pourras sentir mon odeur autant que tu veux maintenant…**

Harry toujours sous le choc sentit son érection taper contre son jeans. Ses yeux se remplir de désir et il plaqua Draco contre le mur le plus proche.

- **J'ai besoin de te toucher Draco…Besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne…**_Et je vais le faire…_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà le chapitre 3 en ligne ! Alors votre avis ? Prochain chapitre **_Le touché…_

_**Ps : Désolée pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction **__Le kinésithérapeute __**je suis en retard mais elle arrive bientôt !**_


End file.
